Him And Her But Not?
by Growinuptoofast17
Summary: Kim sets up Jack with a girl he thought he liked but when new boy Tyler comes to town he's starting to woo Kim and Jacks starting to get jealous. Will Kim realize what Jacks trying to show her or will she be oblivious and stay with Tyler? I promise this is Kick EVENTUALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**NO copyright intended at all. Rights belong to the creators of Kickin' it but I'm only flipping 15 come on people would I really be able to steal this and take credit? Uh answer no!**

Kim's POV

"Jack! Hello are you even listening to me?" I shrieked waving my hand in front of his face " Huh what? Oh sorry Kim it's just that Melanie is so cute I'm trying to figure out a way to say hi to her." he sighed "Boys! You never learn come with me" I said dragging him over to where Melanie was sitting "Hey Melanie!" I said brightly "Oh hey Kim what's up?" she said politely. "Well my friend Jack here finds you cute and he likes you" I looked over at Jacks horrified face I chuckled " Anyway I figured you guys could hang out a little bit and see if this goes anywhere. So what do you think?" I asked as if I didn't already know the answer. Melanie smiled like she just won the lottery in some ways I guess she did the boy lottery anyway. "Omg thanks Kim this is really going to be awesome!" She squealed pulling jack down beside her I smiled and walked away while jack was grinning like an idiot. I was seriously like thee best matchmaker ever for example Milton and Julie all me! Jerry and Grace dude that one was a piece of work but I did it. I love matching people up I just wish I could find somebody for me but I guess when love finds me it'll find me. I turned the corner on my way to the dojo and I slammed into something large and solid. "Oof" I said before standing up and rubbing my backside I looked up and saw the CUTEST boy ever! He looked up at me with I'm pretty sure a matching expression to mine which was full of happiness and glee. "I'm so sorry" we said at the exact same time and then laughed "Hi my names Tyler" he said holding out his hand for me to shake I laughed and shook it "Hi my names Kimberly but you call me that and I will flip you" I said sweetly. He looked at me unfazed "I'll just doge you're your flip little missy" and then he smirked at me. I've never met anyone so cocky before and I've never met anyone who looked so cute doing it. "Well then Ty-lor what are you doing hanging around my dojo?" I asked curiously "Ah Kimberly I think you mean our dojo." He saw grimace at my real name before I did a 'what you talking about Willis' look. He just laughed and said, "I just talked to Rudy and I'm his newest student at the dojo and you must the famous Kim he was talking about." I blushed Rudy always talked about me when trying recruit new members. "Well then Ty-lor you must being going to Seaford then right?" "Uh" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Uh no… I go to the private school my uh parents are kind of loaded…." He stated awkwardly "Oh alright then I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow at 3:30 but just a heads up I'll be there at 3:00 ." I smirked at him and walked back to my house smiling like an idiot because I just met the cutest boy ever.

Tyler's POV

Holy crap I just met the HOTTEST girl ever. She's kind of sassy and feisty but man she seems really cool and she invited me to come to practice early thats a sign that she interested right? Man I hope so she's seems like my perfect match.

Jack POV

Kim's so awesome for setting this up with Melanie. Melanie's so hot and she's really nice. I think this thing with Melanie will last I have to thank Kim tomorrow at school.

NEXT DAY

Kim POV

I walked into school today still with that huge grin from last night on my face, I can't stop thinking about Tyler! Gosh I hope he shows up early. "Hey Kimmy" said Jack smiling and walking hand in hand with Melanie I smiled I knew I was a matchmaker. "Hey Jack hey Melanie so what's going on here hmm?" I laughed as both of them blushed and looked away. Eddie Jerry and Milton came up looking at Jack like they didn't know him. "Woah yo! When did this happen and why did I not know about it?" questioned Jerry Jack sighed "Jerry I texted you last night saying I was going out with Melanie if you bothered to charge your phone you might have know this already" "Milton piped up "Yeah well you didn't text me." "No but I did call and your mother said you were working on homework and you told her not to disturb you for anything." Said jack in his as a matter a fact voice Milton just blushed and looked away Eddie piped up "Yeah well what about me you didn't call or text me" "No Eddie but I did stop by your house you mom said you were with Kirsten" sighed Jack. "Wait how did Kim no about this? Before all of us?" accused Jerry I rolled my eyes "Because Jerry I set them up." I said before turning to go to my locker "Wait up Kim" Melanie called after me "What's up Melanie" I asked "I just wanted to thank you for setting me up Jack he's really sweet and nice." started to blushed and trailed off on what she was saying I laughed and smiled at her then I walked to class. Jack came took his usual spot next to me "So Kim I just wanted to say thanks again for Melanie and I she's really cool and I really like her" said Jack smiling "No problem Jack what can I say I'm a matchmaker!" I gloated proudly.

The rest of the day drifted by so quickly that after school came fats and I was off to the dojo and I was really nervous gosh I hope Tyler shows up! It's 2:55 I got there early and let myself in the dojo I got changed quickly and then I started to practice on the dummy in the middle of the mat. I heard the door open I looked up and saw Tyler walk through I screamed silently in my head. I smiled at him and kept hitting the dummy waiting fro him to talk first. "So uh Kimberly was it?" I smiled and grimaced at the same time when he said my name "I'm here early I was wondering if you could give me the 4-1-1 on this dojo so I don't look like a total wannabe when I meet everyone." He said looking at me intently I laughed

"Okay but I hope you can handle it here we go first there's Rudy but you already met him he's a goofball and silly but he knows his stuff and we love him for him. Then we have Milton he's a total nerd but he's so adorable and awesome and he's really improving so he's like one of my best friends. Next we have Eddie who just loves Falafel Phil's and he's also improving, We also have Jerry who thinks he got swag but don't but man can the guy dance! Last we have Jack who is the best in the dojo though I'm not far behind. Well yeah that's it basically good luck to you" I said turning back to the dummy "Wait Kim will you spare with me before everybody gets here?" asked Tyler quietly. "Umm okay sure"

Tyler's POV

I got to the dojo I minute after three and true to her word Kim was there kicking the dummy in the head. Man she has great form AND great legs she didn't notice me at first but then she did she looked up smiled and went straight back to kicking the dummy. I started to ask her about the guys in the dojo I really didn't care but I just like hearing her voice her sassy southern belle voice. We started to spare holy crap was she good; dang I have to kick it up a notch.

To be continued

Hey guys Growninuptoofast17 here this is my first FanFic i'm kinda nervous about posting it but i have to take a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

**NO copyright intended at all. Rights belong to the creators of Kickin' it!**

Kim's POV

Jeez talk about making me work for it! Tyler's good not as good a Jack, or I, but he's good. Wow he's really hot when he's working out. I took my eyes off of him for a second then bam I was on the ground but I wasn't going down without a fight so as I went down I swiped my foot under his leg and he came crashing down on top of me talk about a compromising position.

Heaving hard he looked at me with his big brown eyes he smiled "Dang that was a good attack" I just smiled back cockily I heard the door open "Kim what the heck? Dude get the heck off my best friend!" shouted Jack I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked down and realized that Tyler was still on top of me. I blushed really hard. And then Tyler immediately got off me. Him blushing as well he held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and we got up looking sheepishly at Jack even though we'd done nothing wrong. Jack grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the corner "What the heck Kim why was some random guy lying on top of you in middle of the dojo?" questioned Jack angrily. "First off calm down Jack. Second I was sparring with "That random dude" whose name is TYLER by the way. He's a new student here a Bobby wasabi. Third I thought we went over this I can take care of myself" I puffed out angrily. Jack looked at me and he knew he had done the wrong thing. "Aw Kim I'm sor.." he started but I stormed past him and went straight to the girls change room.

Tyler's POV

Man when Kim took me down, I was surprised, she's really good. When I was just laying on top of her it felt different but a good different, then THAT guy showed up which I'm assuming was Jack and he totally ruined our moment he's acting like he owns Kim or something. I just can't believe that she's letting him push her around like that. Right after they finished talking Kim stormed into the change room. I looked over at ugh… Jack and went to talk to him "Hey dude your Jack right?" I asked in a total normal but fake voice. "Uh yeah you're the new guy Tyler. Well I just hope you can catch up with all of us I mean you being new and all" he said all smugly. Pffft whole lot he knew I'm a 1 degree black belt he probably thinks I'm a green belt or yellow just wait till I spar him. I smiled and waited for Kim to come back out.

Milton's POV

I was just walking into the dojo when I saw Jack and a new kid stealing glances and glaring at each behind each other's back. I guess the new guy got on Jacks nerves already how though I have no idea. "Hey Milton" I heard a cheery Kim say "Come meet one of our newest members Tyler, Tyler this is Milton!" she said glee fully. "Okay guys come on lets get to work. Milton, Jack, Kim and Tyler start sparing" called out Rudy "Rudy where's Eddie and Jerry" I asked curiously "Uh Jerry has detention and Eddies great aunt was coming over." Sighed Rudy the he walked back into his office. Kim and Tyler were just a bunch of giggles the entire time they were sparing. It was either him tickling her, or him telling a funny memory I've never seen Kim act like this before I find it terribly intriguing.

Kim's POV

Tyler's so awesome! I mean were really starting to click but I have no idea why Jack's being a huge jerk, I swear he's treating me like a GIRL I mean okay I know I'm a girl but HE knows I'm not a helpless girl. Ugh he makes me so mad! "Oof" I looked down and saw Tyler clutching his stomach "Geez Kimberly take it easy I wasn't even kicking hard" I covered my mouth with hand and bent down to help him up "I'm so sorry Tyler!" I squealed he just laughed and said, "Well at least I know you're not helpless" I let out the biggest smile just kept sparring.

Jack's POV

Who does he think he is? He thinks he can just start calling Kim Kimberly with just arriving here? And Kim like what the heck how does she let him call her Kimberly when I every time I do it she flips me not to mention I'm her best friend! I have no idea why I hate this guy so much but I don't like Kim hanging out with him at all. Wait what time is it? Aww man I'm late Melanie will kill me! "Hey guys I gotta jet I'm late bye" I shouted running out the door taking one last look at Kim and Tyler smiling like they were on cloud nine. Yuck!

Tyler's POV

That Jack guy was totally watching Kim and I the entire time talk about stalker. I don't like him watching Kim like that all the time I find it very… angering but of course Kim is oblivious to all this. Sigh but she's still so cute and sweet. I really want to ask her out but I don't know how. Hey that Milton guy knows her pretty well I'll ask him! "Yo Milton come here for a sec please!" I called out Milton ambled over to where I was in the dojo looking at me curiously "Uh yeah Tyler? What's up?"

"Well you see I want to ask Kim out but I don't know how to…" I trailed off turning red "AHA! I KNEW YOU LIKED..." he screamed before I could shush from shouting the rest of that sentence 'Keep it down will yah! I just have no idea how to ask her out simple, fancy? Gosh I don't know!" I wailed looking at Milton for some help. He looked at me clearly amused " Dude just go simple just go up to her be yourself and ask her out that's what Kim likes when your being real" he stated simply before going back to the matt. Just go up and ask? Easier said than done jeez I've never liked a girl this much before I don't want to screw it up… oh man this is going to interesting…

**Hey guys chapter two especially for you! Okay yeah, bad pun I know! Anyway I love you comments and thoughts it makes me want to write faster and post sooner because I know I have people who want to read my story! So I just want to thank you and well… Yeah i know its short and you guys wanted a long one... But i promise the next one will be like 1,450 words at least okay?**

**Luv growninuptoofast17**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO copyright intended at all. Rights belong to the creators of Kickin' it. Come on guys… I don't even know how to create a website never mind steal a entire show… **

**Tyler's POV**

After practice I waited for Kim to change so I could walk her home. I was a nervous wreck I was going to ask her out and I was so terrified she'd say no. "Hey Tyler you waited? That's so sweet." Gushed Kim okay good sign… "Yeah of course I did I can't have a pretty girl walking home alone." I smiled I saw her frown uh oh what did I do?! She turned to look me straight in the eye no humor I her eyes at all she spoke softly but venomously "Listen here closely I don't know what it is with guys and thinking girls are these fragile little things but I'm not fragile. I can take care of myself why you and Jack can't get that trough your thick skulls is beyond me so if you don't mind I will be walking myself home tonight" with she turned away from me and walked away towards her house. Aw man I screwed up… sigh this girl is making me work hard!

NEXT DAY

Milton's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and I could just feel the emotions of my friends circulating the room. Jack looked so alone even though he was surrounded by a bunch of people you could just feel his regret, Kim was scorching mad you would not want to be on the receiving end of that wrath, then there was Tyler who looked liked he was on a mission. Whoa wait Tyler? He doesn't go to Seaford okay he must have done something if he's here skipping school. After my keen observation I determined Kim was mad at Jack and Tyler but Jack had no clue how to handle it and Tyler was ready to fight for it. Hmm interesting "Hey Tyler sup?" I asked trying to justify my observation "Ugh it's Kim I made her mad last night and now she won't even look at me but I won't give up I'm determined to ask her out!" He said after he was done talking he marched way up to Kim and started to shout "Kimberly I know you are not helpless and I know you can take of yourself that's one of the many things I admire about you. The reason I wanted to walk you home last night was because I wanted know if you Kimberly Crawford would go on a date with me?" he asked looking down at the flabbergasted Kim.

Kim's POV

Oh my gosh! Tyler just asked me out… wait why am I saying this in my head? "First off don't call me Kimberly" I started his face started to fall "Second ABSOLUTLY!" I screamed before hugging him in front of the whole cafeteria you could here all the girls' awww's and I immediately started to blush. He looked me in the eyes smiled and hugged me even tighter "Well Kim I gotta go back to school but how's about I pick you up about seven?" he said quietly in my ear I breathed back a quick yes before turning to sit back down with Grace my face red and flushed. I wore that same stupid grin all day.

I walked into health class and took my usual seat next to Jack in the back row. I looked down at him and smiled he looked up at me and frowned I'm so confused right now. "What is that look for?" I asked confused " You know he's just using you for a laugh. There's no way he could like you like you" said Jack. I was absolutely fuming now "Oh yeah because I'm an ugly little troll girl where guys like him that are nice, kind, funny, and oh and god forbid good looking can't ever like me like, like that?" I screamed and then I went to the front of the class whispered in one of Jack's "fan club girls" ears that the seat next to him was hers if she switched me. She squealed yes and gladly made her way to back in my old seat.

For the rest of the day I avoided Jack I either hung out with grace and Jerry or Milton Eddie and Julie. I was never once around him nor did I want to be. I was totally in Jack free zones all day until practice came at the dojo, but it'll be fine because Tyler will be there. I walked into the dojo and I looked around nobody was there, I looked at the clock I was an hour and a half early wow being mad and avoiding people really screws up your mental clock in your head. Knowing that I was alone I curled up in the corner and stated to silently cry. I thought about Jack and what a jerk he was, I thought about Tyler and how wonderful he was but my mind kept going to actually wondering if he honestly did like me? I was so mad at Jack for making me feel this way I didn't even hear the door of the dojo open when I looked up to thundering footsteps I saw Jerry walk in the dojo he looked at me with such concern in his eyes you'd wouldn't have thought the next thing he said was "Aye mamacita your an ugly crier" I doubled over in laughter I got up wiped my eyes and felt immediately better I went to change and by the time I came out practice was about to begin. I looked around for Tyler and saw him and Jack in heated argument I walked over "Hi Tyler" I said happily completely ignoring Jack "Oh hey Kimmy" he said and Jack almost exploded at the fact that Tyler used his nickname for me. I smiled at myself.

Tyler's POV

I walked into the dojo with a great mood. Then I got pulled into a corner by Jerry who told me that he walked in on Kim crying. "Crying why?" I asked alarmed "I don't know dude but if I find out you did anything to Kim I will kick your butt." Said Jerry seriously then he walked away. Wow these guys are really protective of Kim. Anyway back to the matter at hand I bet you any money that Jack made her cry that jerk! Ugh I can't stand him I wish Kim would come to my private school…Hey wait a minute that's not a bad idea, and I'm sure my parents could create a Karate scholarship for her or something yeah this could work. I smiled to myself putting my plan in action.

After practice Kim and I started our date yeah we said 7:00 but we couldn't wait. We walked to the park and sat down on a bench I stare down nervously at my hands. "Tyler are you okay?" she asked with concern "Uh yeah but I want you ask you soothing Kim" I started "I wanted to ask you to come to my school with me" she stared at me mouth gaping open. "What your serious?" "As serious as I can be. Kim your special to me and I want to take this further and the closer you are the better. So what do you say?" I asked so hopeful you'd think I'd wanted a million dollars.

"Um well…"

**Hey Guys sorry I took so long to update. But high school is very giving in the homework department! Anyway hope you like it! **

**Luv Growinuptoofast17**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are really paranoid…. But no copy intended at ALL!**

Kim's POV

Oh my god. Did he actually just ask me to switch schools oh man. "Ummm Tyler I really really like you but I'm not really comfortable leaving schools all my friends are there, Milton, Eddie, Jack, Grace, Jerry, Julie I would miss them all to much. But I still want to date" I said quickly I looked up at his dark midnight blue eyes they were full of anger and jealousy. He sighed "I guess…" I felt kinda bad now. But still I could never leave the guys Grace, Julie, Jack… I then I got an idea I know the guy always goes in for the kiss first but this is the 21st century right? Just as I was about to look at him and go for it, but he pulled up my chin looked me dead in the eyes his dancing with mischief and then he leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me softly for a while then we broke apart smiling like idiots (for some reason I always smile like that after an episode (encounter) with Tyler). Yeah okay I was sooooo wrong it's definitely worth letting them kiss you!

We were about to go in for another kiss when I heard a familiar voice screaming at me to stop. I looked up and saw Jack staring at me with a look of disbelief and then looked at Tyler with a look of pure hatred, did I miss something. Then I remembered he interrupted my second kiss ever (okay it was my third but I do not talk about the first one therefore it did not happen). "Jack what the hell are you doing?!" I screeched he looked at me like I had no right for yelling at him "Me? I was just stopping you from doing something you'll regret." He said at matter of factly I was fuming now "Oh yeah?! Why would I regret it? I actually like this boy who is my boyfriend and I'm allowed to kiss him! You know what Tyler I will switch schools because obviously my choices at my current school are not for me to decide!" and with that I stormed away to the other side of the lake and sat on the bench on the side awaiting Tyler patiently.

Tyler POV

"Jack what the heck is your problem? I was just kissing my girlfriend, and why do you care if I kiss Kim you have a girlfriend remember. " I spat out a him. Jeeze what was he Kim's dad? Then a light bulb in my head turned on. He saw me kissing Kim and then he got angry… HE LIKES KIM! Aha what a little… I can't believe it he thinks he can take Kim away from me well he's got another thing coming. "Oh by the way Jack she's mine and your never going to get her ever." Then I walked over to Kim and we left the park hand in hand. Ha take that Jack.

Jack POV

He thinks he owns Kim he's talking about like he possesed her or something yeah okay buddy if Kim finds out that's how you think of her then you'll be gone faster than you can say wasabi. Wait what did Kim say about switching schools? Noooo she can't that guys a jerk and… and I'll miss her. I've gotta tell the guys. I ran to Phil's a fast as I could I saw the guys sitting in a booth.

"Guys! Kim's switching school we have to stop her!" Jerry did a double take Milton's looked like he was gonna cry and Eddie was eating out his pain (yeah I don't get that one either). "Woah yo first why is she switching?" asked Jerry "Uhhhh well uh I might've made her mad at me and now she made a rash decision out of anger" I said quietly "JACK!" All of them screamed "I can't believe you." started Jerry who then continued in spanish "Oh don't even get me started on" went Eddie "Remember last time you did something like this?" asked Milton's since he was the only to finish his sentence. I went a deep shade of red I can't believe Milton brought that up. Then Jerry got interested "Last time he did something like this…" Milton looked at me as if to say well the cat's out of the bag now ughhhh great.

"Okay well about 3 months ago Kim was hugely crushing on this jerk of a guy and then she started talking about what a great kisser he should be and I said she probably didn't even know how to kiss.. then she looked at me and said 'Oh yeah you think then lets see' and before I knew it she gave me one freaking amazing kiss then she looked up at me and I said you'd be making a mistake by ever trying to get a guy like that to like you and I guess she took it the wrong way the way I meant it was that she was to good for him but she was mad at me for weeks and she ended up with that guy and the she got her heart broken by him." I finished waiting for the guys to say something and all they got from my entire speech was "You kissed Kim?" Eddie and Jerry shouted.

I quickly ran up to them and put my hand over there mouths "Shhhhhhhhh nobody knows guys. So QUIET!" 'Wait a minute I think I just realized something Jack likes Kim." Said Jerry just after I removed my hand off his mouth then I quickly put it back on again this time giving him a death glare. "Jerry shut up" I said begging "Ohhhhh he does to" shouted Jerry I looked over and saw Milton laughing his head off and Eddie staring at me like he didn't know me. "Okay fine Jerry I do like Kim alright but now back to the subject at hand! Kim's leaving and we can't let her go to that snob school with that jerk who's definitely wrong for her" I said quickly and Milton chose then to finally re-open his big mouth "Guys we don't have to do anything all Jack has to do is apologize to Kim then kiss and all will be right in the world of wasabi warriors" I started to nod my then I turned to look at him like he was insane. But he stopped me before I could speak. "Jack you need to do this for us and for yourself" said Milton. I finally nodded. But not tonight, tomorrow we both have free period just us that's when I'll do it. Then I walked home wondering how in the world I was going to do this.

Next day

Jack POV

I woke up that morning with a huge knot in my stomach and when I got to school I think it got bigger. First period bell rang and if you didn't know that was...gulp...my free period. I found Kim in the library I went up to her and asked if I could talk to her privately and we moved to the back of the library. "What Jack" she said annoyed "Look Kim I'm sorry about everything I've said these past few days but the only reason I've been like this is because I really like you and then Tyler came I felt he was taking you away and" Then I just leaned right in and kissed her for what felt like hours but probably only a minute. She looked up and smiled so brightly "So will you stay?" I asked "I uh well since you've broken up with Melanie and we can be together sure!" she said.

"Uh I haven't broken up with Melanie" I said then I lowered my head. The door to the library opened and in came Melanie she came right up to me kissed me on lips smiled at Kim gave a polite hello then said she had to run. Then Kim exploded "Are you really going to play with my emotions again Jack? You already did this to me once and now your doing it again? I just can't believe you would stoop so low just so you can feel superior to Tyler that your closer to me than he is well Jack news flash were done being friends, acquaintances or anything in between this is it goodbye and I am moving schools!" she screamed and then ran out crying.

Awww man this is not good.

**Hey guys! I feel awful for not updating sooner but I have been soooooooo busy it's not even funny. But that's still not an excuse for not updating in forever. I really hope you like this chapter. ;) I would love to remind all my lovely readers that this is definitely a kick story but when that happens well we don't know yet do we? So please keep an OPEN mind to my story that it is not yet completed therefore you cannot fully judge it. Luv y'all so much! Again sorry!**

**Luv Growinuptoofast**


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright intended!**

Kim's POV

I am so mad at Jack can't believe he kissed me while dating Melanie! I have to tell her it's only fair that she know. I found her in the hallway at her locker I walked up slowly she turned and saw me and smiled but it disappeared when she my own face full of regret and anger. "Uh Melanie I just wanted to tell you that in the library jack kissed me and I didn't know that you guys hadn't broken up and he didn't tell and I that I'm leaving schools!" I said in a super rushed voice I looked up and saw her smiling sadly. "Kim it's okay. I know he kissed you. I saw and when I came up to kiss him after I just wanted to kiss him one last time before I broke up with him. Kim he loves you not me he never did." "What… Do you mean your breaking up with him?" I asked astonished "Yeah I really like him but he's not interested. Kim you can't leave he loves you give him a chance" she exclaimed I wanted to believe her but it couldn't be true Jack dates girls who are pretty and helpless and I'm scary and tough and can flip any guy. I'm not a girlie girl I'm a tomboy and Tyler accepts that about me.

"Melanie thank you for understanding I really appreciate it but I have to leave I already told Tyler I would go and I just can't be around Jack." I cleaned out my locker got my transfer papers and left Seaford high forever.

Jack's POV

I slowly walked out of the library only to find Melanie waiting for me. I tried to put on a happy face but it would not come. "Jack I need to talk to you. I talked to Kim today..." Oh no! "And she told what happened between you two. Before you ask no I'm not mad I'm not even upset a little bit. I'm obviously sad that you're in love with Kim and not me but I'll find my someone one day. But Jack your about to loose yours so wake up and do what you have to do to get her back." Then she left me there standing in the hallway my mouth gaping open. I looked around the hallway to find the guys at Milton's locker. I walked up "Hey guys" "Milton turned to me and gave me a dirty look. "What did you do to Kim that's making her leave our school to go to some snob school?" he demanded "Uh… I well I mean I might've kissed her and have still been dating Melanie…" "That's sick bro you got to girls that fine on your arms beggin for a kiss I need to know your ways" said Jerry "Shut up Jerry!" said Milton and Eddie at the same time. With that they walked away dragging Jerry who was extremely confused. Who knew liking a girl like Kim would be so hard?

Kim's POV

I walked into Gideon prep school and it was something else… I mean it was still a school and all but the look of it just shouted private. I tugged on my really short skirt, seriously whoever created uniforms for girls was seriously a pig. Tyler was waiting for me by what I assumed was my locker. He looked like a huge jerk if you looked at him from his posture. But I know he's not he's so sweet and kind and shy! He's everything Jack's not. Okay I need to stop comparing Tyler to Jack it's not fair to Tyler. "Hey babe" said Tyler. I cringed I HATE when guy's call girls babe it's so demeaning like what if went up said 'hey stud' that sounds stupid and it's embarrassing. "Hey Tyler. Wow your school is huge." I exclaimed

"Yeah I know. So Kim do you know how much I missed you?" He said lightly pushing me against the lockers then he pressed a hard kiss on my lips. This kiss was anything but enjoyable or romantic it was forced and it wasn't him. "Tyler stop" I pushed him away lightly "Were in school it's inappropriate and second I don't like to show that much of my relationship holding hands, cuddling, little pecks on the mouth are fine but I'm not going to have a make out session in the hallway." I stated my standards firmly and I expected him to be understanding but he wasn't. "Kim if you don't like the way I show I like you maybe we shouldn't be dating" he exclaimed angrily. "Tyler if you can't respect my wishes then maybe we shouldn't be dating, I think you should find a girl that you can be on the same level of understanding with about what's appropriate for you and her. Obviously we don't have that. So see yah later I'm going back to Seaford." After my little speal I packed my bag cleaned out the locker and went back to the school I loved.

**Okay I'm a horrible person! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update guys! But life gets in the way of things. There's never enough time in the day. Anyway here you go hope you like it! Love Growinuptoofast!**


End file.
